Cold Heart Warmed
by xxbelladreamxx
Summary: Amnesia is a curious thing. What happens when the person you care most about wakes up and is no longer the person he once was? Do you try to show him the past or give up and try to cope with losing someone you care for and they never know it.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry killed Voldemort that day, no one thought the events that would follow would occur. The death eaters rebelled even harder. Killing and destroying everything in their paths. People were afraid. Afraid to leave their homes. To stay in their homes. No where was safe. Aurors were working over time. Barely having any time to sleep. St. Mungo's was over run with patients from the attacks. The wizarding world was in crisis.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow as she grabbed the clipboard outside the next patients room. Since the war she had become a healer, advancing through the ranks quickly as the stress was too much for others to hand. The hospital was chaotic. People shouting and crying wanting to see their loved ones, cries of agony and groans from the wounded. She had to block it out. If she didn't it would eat at her and she would not be able to continue her work. She had to help these people. She had to.

She read the names of the patients on the clipboard in her hand and nearly fainted, dropping the clipboard and running into the room. '' Harry! Harry! '' She cried as she reached the first bed. Her best friend lay in the bed, his face beaten and bruised, blood coming from his lip. His arm already in a cast. He opened his eyes slowly. '' Hermione?'' His voice was raspy.

'' Oh Harry, what happened? Are you alright? '' She cried, fussing over him. Quickly pulling her wand from her robes and running it over his face, the tip glowing as she spoke a healing spell under her breath.

The spell warmed his face, he could feel the magic moving just below the skin. The pain was fading and he could feel the swelling disappearing to. She was always so quick to fix everything, this really was the perfect job for her. Once she had finished and his face was back to normal minus a few bruises that would have to fade on their own she moved on to his arm.

'' Hermione, I'm ok. Really. We got ambushed. They were waiting for us. There was just too many. Where is Malfoy? '' He asked looking at her with a concerned look.

'' Malfoy? He was with you? '' Harry nodded solemnly.

Hermione blinked tears from her eyes and shook her head softly. '' He hasn't been checked in, at least not that I know of. Its been so crazy here, he might be in a different room. I'll check as soon as I'm done with you. '' She said breathlessly trying not to think about what might have happened to the blonde.

'' What am I chop liver? '' She heard from the other side of the curtain and she pulled it back to see a disheveled red head. '' Oh Ron! '' She cried throwing her arms around him before holding him back to examine him for anything that needed healing. '' Don't worry Mione, they just put me in here for precaution. Nothing seriously wrong. '' He smiled at her lopsidedly.

'' I honestly don't know how much more I can take of this, you guys. There aren't enough of you to take on all the Death Eaters. And their certainly aren't enough of me to heal everyone coming through these doors. And I really can't take seeing your names on my clipboards. '' She wiped her eyes, tears falling from all the stress.

Harry took her hand and squeezed it lightly. '' We are going to get them, Hermione, don't worry. Just please, go see if Malfoy has been brought in yet. I don't want you to freak out but he was in bad shape when they got us out of there. '' His face was grim.

Hermione swallowed hard, keeping her tears at bay as she nodded and ran off to the nurses station to see if he had been checked in.

With so many people checking in it took nearly five minutes to find his name in the system. Her breath caught in her chest. He was here.

Since the war ended, Malfoy had pledged his illegience to the Order. He couldn't handle the awful things he had seen being at his father's side as a Death Eater. He was put through several tests to prove that he was telling the truth before he was welcomed completely. It had taken Hermione the longest to accept him. Ron and Harry had even considered him a friend before Hermione, but she supposed that was because Malfoy was in Auror training with them and it was part of their training to depend on the other Aurors.

Once she had let up on Malfoy he had actually gone through many steps to make up for all his actions towards her. She believed he felt guilty most for watching his aunt Bellatrix torture her and not doing anything about it.

They had gone out to lunch occassionally when both had the same lunch hour and occassionally gone out after work for drinks before things started to get back. She had really started to enjoy his company. He wasn't the snivelling, arrogant prat he used to be. No, something had changed in him. He had grown, matured, and been humbled. She liked him.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't have time to remeniece right now. She needed to make sure he was ok. Quickly making note of his room number in her mind she moved through the crowded hallways quickly, disappearing down the far corridor and into room 14. The site in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

Laying in the bed was a very pale version of the man she knew. His eyes were closed and there was a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. His lips were a pale blue and she could see he was barely breathing. Her hand moved to her lips as she gasped at the site before her. Quickly she moved to his side. She checked all his vitals, he was still alive but just barely.

She worked vigoriously though the night, using every healing spell she could think of. By four in the morning a nurse had come in to see her working herself in to a stupor, barely away, tears streaming down her face. '' Ms. Granger. Go home. Get some rest. I'll watch over Mr. Malfoy for you. '' She said in a quiet voice. Hermione could tell the nurse was worried about her but she simply shook her head. No, I'm staying with him. You can take over the rest of my rounds if you want. I would really appreciate it. '' The other healer nodded and left the room.

Hermione pulled a stool over to Draco's bed and she took his hand in hers. It was still cold even after she had cast a warming spell on him. She looked at his face, his skin so clear he could have been a porcelin doll. She reached up with her free hand brushing a few strands of his blonde hair from his forehead, letting her hand rest against his cheek lightly for just a moment. She didn't know what else to do so she finally gave into her tears, folding her arms in front of her on the edge of his bed and crying opening into them.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since Draco Malfoy had entered St. Mungo's for treatment, and Hermione still could not wake him from the coma he was in. She set up an iv drip and a feeding tube so that he would stay hydrated and nourished. She refused to give up on him. His vitals had no changed from the night he came in. She didn't want to ask the question but she could only wonder how long the frail looking blonde could hold on.

Harry came in and sat in the chair beside her. She had stayed with him every night after her shift, not wanting to leave him by himself. Harry sighed as he looked at her. Her hair was a mess, dark circles shadowed her eyes. He could tell she hadn't slept much in the past few weeks. '' Hermione, go home. Get some sleep. I'll stay with him tonight, and don't worry I'll call you if anything changes.''

Hermione sighed heavily looking back at Draco. '' What if he doesn't ever wake up, Harry? Its just not fair. He had changed, he was kind. He doesn't deserve this. Not after everything he has done to help the order. Is this really how karma works? '' She sounded so defeated. Harry was beginning to wonder how much longer Hermione was going to be able to hold on to hope. He had seen her performing spell after spell on him every day with hope in her eyes as she waved her wand over him but every day he watched that hope grow dimmer and dimmer when there was no result.

He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes before responding. '' I honestly don't know, Hermione. All we can do is wait. '' His expression grime.

She scoffed lightly getting up from her spot beside Draco. '' Wait. Right. '' She didn't have any other words. She left the room without another word. Harry sighed again looking at his once enemy now friend, laying in the bed unmoving. '' Don't tell her, mate, but if I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you were holding a few facts back from me. '' He thought about his words. About everything that had led up to this night. They had spent a lot of time together once Hermione finally warmed up to him. He wondered if their friendship had turned into something more and they hadn't told anyone yet. If it had, Hermione certainly wasn't gushing the details, but the way he would catch her looking at him when he would enter the room and how she would just hold his hand all night long. No that was more than friendship. That thought made Harry's heart hurt for Hermione. She had so much pain that she was trying so desperately keep in.

It was nearing four in the morning when a groan woke Harry from his uncomfortable sleep in the chair near Draco's bed. Harry nearly fell out of the chair as he scrambled closer to the bed. Draco was moving. Gagging from the tube that Hermione had inserted for him to get his liquid diet. Quickly, Harry jumped up running to the door, yelling for Ginny. She was the healer on duty for the night shift and she came running as soon as she heard him. '' What is it? '' She pushed past him into the room and froze as she saw Draco moving. '' Oh Merlin..''

'' Ginny you gotta get that tube out of his mouth now. I would have done it but I didn't want to do something wrong. '' He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as she watched Ginny move to the edge of the bed.

'' Just relax, Draco. '' She said quietly. '' You have to stay relaxed, ok? Otherwise its harder to get it out. '' She slowly begin to pull the tube out. Harry turned his head away hearing Draco gagging on the plastic tubing. '' I know, I know. Keep trying to relax, its almost out. '' Ginny spoke to him so calmly.

After a minute the tube had been completely removed and she tossed it in the waste receptical. Ginny looked at Harry. '' We should owl, Hermione. She is going to want to know he is awake. '' She said as she checked Draco's vitals. He was awake but not saying anything. Just looking around, completely out of it.

Harry nodded in agreement. '' Go ahead, I'll stay with him. '' Ginny nodded and left the room quickly. Harry sat down next to his friend who stared at him through grey eyes. '' How do you feel mate? '' Harry asked.

'' Like I was hit by a thousand bludgers. '' He responded in a raspy voice. Harry could only imagine it was from having the tube in his throat for so long. He continued to stare at Harry with an inquisitive look. '' No offense, but who are you? '' He finally said, and Harry's eyes grew wide. He swallowed hard.

'' Harry..Harry Potter. You don't remember me? We went to school together? We work at the Ministry of Magic together now. No? Nothing? '' He kept question as Draco continued to stare at him with no change in the confused look on his face.

Draco should his head lightly. '' Nope. Nothing. Sorry. '' He finally looked around the room and down at himself. '' Where am i? ''

Harry's face completely dropped. He didn't remember anything. '' You're in St. Mungos. You have been in a coma for weeks now. We were on a mission to capture Death Eaters but it was a trap. They ambushed us. We took down a few but your aunt, Bellatrix, hit you with a curse. A bad one too. It blew you clear across the room, you hit your head hard. You didn't move at all after that. Ron and I got you out of the way as quick as we could but we ended up in here too for a few days... You really don't remember anything? ''

Draco shook his head again as he took in everything Harry had told him. Hermione was not going to be happy about this. Harry sighed and ran his fingers though his hair and it was almost as if the thought had conjured her on the other side of the door. The door flew open and Hermione ran in with tears in her eyes. '' Draco...'' Her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at the view in front of her. A huge smile crossing her lips and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

''Um, Hermione...'' Harry started but was completely ignored. Draco on the other hand looked to him with wide eyes, awkwardly patting Hermione on the back. '' Harry, who is she? '' And Harry let his head drop not wanting to see the look on Hermione's face.

When she heard Draco's comment she let him go immediately and looked at Harry. '' What? '' She looked back at Draco. '' You..you don't remember me? '' Her voice shaking as she spoke. Harry answered for him. '' He doesn't remember anyone, Hermione. He has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything at all. '' His voice was low, trying to break it to her as lightly as possible.

Draco adjusted on the bed, getting more comfortable as he looked between the two before letting his grey eyes fall on Hermione. '' No offense, but you look like crap. What was your name? Hermione? When was the last time you slept? '' He blinked at her.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she left the room, slamming the door behind her and Harry sighed. '' She hasn't slept at all, Draco. She has been by your side since you came in. I made her leave to get some sleep tonight. She looks like crap because she has been working day and night trying to heal you. '' He said through his hands which he was rubbing his face with.

'' Are we...? Is she my.. '' He trailed off.

Harry shook his head. '' I'm not sure what you two were. You would have to ask her. I know you were friends. You would go to lunch together sometimes. And out for drinks but beyond that I don't know. ''

Draco nodded. '' I didn't mean to upset her. '' Harry just shook his head. '' She is easily upset lately. Alot of us are under a ridiculous amount of stress. When she wasn't by your side she has been healing every person that comes through these doors. She is the head healer here. With all the Death Eater attacks the hospital has been packed. The attacks finally slowed down earlier this week, but I have a feeling they aren't over.''

Harry stood up from his chair. '' Do me a favor and don't move. I'm doing to go find Ginny and see if she will check you over and see what we can do to get your memory back and get you out of here. '' Draco simply nodded and Harry left the room.

Hermione sat outside the room, staring straight ahead. He could tell she was trying not to cry. '' Hermione..'' He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. '' If anyone can get his memory back I'm sure its you. Don't worry. '' He rubbed her back soothingly and seeing Ginny he called her over. '' Ok, so my first question is, now that he is awake how long does he need to stay here and where is he going to go when he is released? He certainly can't go back to his apartment. He doesn't know anything at all. And secondly, is there anything we can do to atleast kick start his memory? ''

Ginny looked down at Hermione and back to Harry with a concerned look. '' Well..He should stay for the rest of the day just for observation, and make sure everything else is ok. As far as where to go we need to find someone who would be willing to stay with him. '' Ginny eyed Hermione before continuing. '' Unfortunately there isn't anything I know that could do anything to help his memory. We just have to wait it out and hope its not permanent. ''

'' I'll help him..'' Hermione finally spoke up. '' He can stay with me. I need some time off anyway. It will be good to stay home for a while. You can cover for me Ginny you are just as good as I am. '' She looked up at Ginny with hopeful eyes and Ginny nodded. '' Ok, its settled. Draco will stay with Hermione. '' Ginny smirked at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione pushed the door to her flat open, juggling the bags in her arms. '' Well, this is it. '' She said as she stepped out of the way, allowing Draco to follow her in before kicking the door closed. '' Give me a minute to put the groceries away and I will show you around. '' She quickly made for the kitchen, the bags in her arms becoming heavier the longer the held them.

A few minutes later she returned from the kitchen to find Draco with his back to her, staring up at the pictures she had on the wall in her living room. She smiled and walked over to stand beside him. She had made a collage with server pictures in their seperate frames. '' This was Harry, Ron, and I at the end of fifth year. '' She pointed to the moving picture of the trio, smiling happily. '' This one is of my parents, its a few years old now but I'm sure they look the same. '' A faint smile crossing her lips.

Draco studied the photos closely. '' Why doesn't the one of your parents move? '' Hermione rubbed her arm lightly. '' Well, because they are muggles. Muggle pictures don't move like wizards pictures do. ''

The blonde turned to stare at her, his grey eyes studying her. '' That seems familiar. ''

Hermione's eyes lit up with hope. '' Really? ''

Draco nodded shortly. '' Muggle borns and pure bloods do not mix. '' He said in a voice that sounded almost exactly like this fathers.

Hermione frowned, her hope faultering. '' Come on, let me show you around. '' This was not a good sign. The Draco she had grown close to didn't speak like that anymore. He considered all magical beings equal, reguardless of the blood status.

Draco followed her in silence, his hands behind his back. '' You've obviously seen the living room, and this is the kitchen. Its small I know but its usually just me here so... '' She trailed off before continuing the tour. She led him down the short hallway. '' There is only one bathroom, right here on your left. '' She continued to the end of the hallway and opened the door on the left. '' This is going to be your room. '' She said stepping a side so he could go in.

There was a full size bed with a dark cherry wood head and foot board, matching chest of drawers and nightstand. The walls were a pale green with cream trim. On the far side of the room was the closet and the interior wall was lined with several bookcases, all completely filled.

Draco moved into the room, his brow raised slowly as he looked at all the books. It was small but the colors gave the room a very tranquil feel. He could deal with it.

Hermione leaned against the door frame. '' I sent Ron to your apartment to pick up some clothes for you, he should be here in a little while. There are extra towels in the closet in the bathroom. Is there anything I'm forgetting? '' She asked.

Draco looked up at her and shrugged. '' How am I supposed to know? '' The comment coming off with a little rudeness to it.

Hermione frowned. '' Alright then. I'll just let you get settled then. '' She said in a clipped tone before making her way back to the kitchen. This was seriously, not looking good.

She began preparing lunch to keep her mind from wandering to the strange way Draco was acting. She knew he couldn't remember anything but the one thing he did remember bothered her to no end. _Muggle borns and purebloods do not mix. _His words replayed over in her mind.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she wiped her hands on a towel near the sink and went to the door. When it opened Ron and Harry stood in front of her, Ron holding up a duffle bag that was ready to burst at the seams. '' He had too much to choose from so I just brought everything. '' Ron said sheepishly setting the bag down just inside the door.

Once they were both inside Hermione closed the door behind him and leaned against it. '' You guys, I think we may have a bit of a problem. ''

Harry and Ron both stared at her quizzically. '' What do you mean? '' Harry finally said.

'' Well..When we got home today, Draco was looking at the pictures of us on the wall. '' She nodded toward them. '' He asked why my parents picture wasn't moving and I told him because they were muggle. Long story short he said he remembered something and I swear if he hadn't been right in front of me I would have thought it was Lucius speaking. He said and I quote. '' Muggle borns and purebloods do not mix. '' I don't know what to think. '' She said quietly not wanting Draco to overhear the conversation.

Ron's eyebrows rose and Harry looked deep in thought. '' Maybe its a good sign, Hermione. It may not have been what you wanted to hear, but he is remembering something. Reguardless of who said it and when. Its something he knows. '' Harry offered.

Ron frowned. '' Yeah but doesn't it worry you that that would be the first thing he remembers, Harry? I don't want to be the one to say it but what if the Malfoy we have known the last few months, isn't the same Malfoy that woke up? ''

'' What the hell are you talking about Ron? '' Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

'' What he means is, what if he has reverted back to the old Draco.. Without remembering the events that caused him to change he has no reason to change his views. He doesn't even know what his views are. Its clear he doesn't remember any of us so he doesn't remember school at all. But he was with his father before that. He was brought up thinking he was better than everyone. Don't you remember? '' Hermione said quietly.

''Ex-'' Ron started but was interrupted.

'' You do realize that your house is very small and I can hear everything you are saying no matter how quiet you are trying to be, don't you? '' Draco stood with his arms folded across his chest with an angry glare in his eyes.

Hermione frowned. '' I'm sorry, Draco. We weren't trying to talk about you behind your back, we just.. Well, I don't really know how to explain it. Harry, help me out here? '' She begged looking to her raven haired friend.

'' Well what she means is..'' He paused rubbing the back of his neck searching for the right words.

'' What they mean is you were a spoiled git and made our lives hell in school, before you changed and what you told Hermione you remembered made her think that you had reverted back to that Draco instead of the one that we actually liked recently. '' Ron blurted as he sat down on the couch, throwing his arms over the back of the couch.

''Ronald! '' Hermione scalded.

Draco turned his attention to Hermione. '' Is that true? ''

Hermione looked down. '' Well, yes. Kind of. Its complicated! '' She pleaded.

'' Complicated.. Got it. And because I have no memory I can't keep up right? I think I pretty much know what this is about. For whatever reason you all made me change. Changed me from the person I truly was. It was the only way we got along. So basically this whole friendship or whatever you call it, was all an act. As long as I acted the way you thought was appropriate we were friends. Nice... '' He nodded his head. He turned on his heels, storming back into his room, slamming the door.

'' Way to go, Ron! '' Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time.

Hermione sank to the floor infront of the door and looked to her two best friends. '' What do we do now? Just let him sit in there thinking that story he just spun for himself is true? ''

Harry raised a brow at her. '' If you think of it from his perspective it is true. I can see why he thinks that. No spinning needed. ''

'' You are not helping, Harry. '' She frowned.

After several minutes of silence Ron finally stood up and stretched. '' Well, I'd love to stay but I have somewhere to be in half an hour. I'll see you guys later. ''

Hermione stood up and moved out of the way, crossing her arms as Ron left abruptly and she looked back to Harry. '' What was that all about? ''

'' He has a date with some mystery girl tonight. He wouldn't tell me who. '' He shrugged.

A ping of jealously struck her but she hid it before Harry could see. '' Oh. Well.. Good for him. '' She plastered on a fake smile that she hoped Harry wouldn't see through.

She didn't know why she felt jealous, after the war they had decided that it would not work between them and that neither of them wanted to risk their friendship if things didn't work out. He had every right to see whoever he wanted, just as she had the same right. Yes, this was perfectly natural.

'' I should probably be going to. Send me an owl if you need anything. And don't worry, Ginny is working the night shift tonight so you won't be interrupting anything. '' He winked at her, heading for the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. Resting her head against the door and closing her eyes as she tried to figure out the best way to approach this Draco situation. It was not going to be easy. No, it would take hours, and she would have to tell him of all her memories from school. Ones she had pushed away once the new Draco had taken over. This was going to be a very long day..

She took a deep breath and made her way to Draco's room, knocking on the door before she opened it, coming inside. '' We need to have a talk..'' She said closing the door behind her.

Several hours later, Draco was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. '' So let me get this straight. You hated me in school when we were YOUNG because I called you names? '' This conversation was going no where. He was completely missing the point.

Hermione dropped her head and sighed in aggrivation. '' No, not because you called me NAMES. Because you called me ONE name. Mudblood. It means dirty blood. But you are missing the point, Draco. School problems didn't matter anymore. Not before your accident. Like I said you had changed, you didn't think the way you did in school. You were...different. You weren't brainwashed by all the pureblood superiority crap your father had crammed into your mind from the time you were born. ''

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, his grey eyes on fire. '' And what makes you think it was brainwashing? How do I know you aren't trying to brainwash me right now? You are after all.. well I won't say it, but you are different. I need to see my family. I need to know what they say. I can't trust that you are telling me the truth. ''

At that she stood up her hands balled into fists. She was furious. '' What do you mean you can't trust me? In case you forgot I was the one who healed you, who sat by your bedside EVERY day. Would I really do that if you were the same ignorant little boy from school? Would I have invited you to stay here so I could help you until your memory came back if we weren't ... well I don't know what we were exactly but if we weren't something? '' She shouted at him.

Draco smirked, crossing his arms casually over his chest as he listened to her outburst and shrugged.

Completely frustrated with the situation she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'' Well, that was productive. '' He mumbled to himself, laying down on his bed. Things just didn't add up. Why didn't she want him to see his parents and why the hell would he change who he was so suddenly? No she was definitely lying. He would go see his parents tomorrow and that was his choice to make. He would get the truth one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head as the sunlight seeped in through the window. She was no ready to get up yet. It was the first night she had gotten more than just a few minutes of sleep at one time. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but it was sleep none the less. Dreams of her childhood played behind her eyelids most of the night. A movie of her time at Hogwarts, all the scenes had Draco in them. Always the same images of him. The cold grey eyes, the smirk he was so well known for back then, and the same words leaving his mouth in every scene. '' Filthy mudblood.'' She wasn't ready to face the day. To face him. No she wanted to just stay in bed.

She lay there restlessly for several minutes before throwing the pillow away from her. Sleep refused to consume her once more and her mind was already reeling with the possibilities and different outcomes from this Draco problem. None of them were looking good for her. She got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. She needed caffiene and lots of it. She turned on the coffee maker and leaned against the counter as she waited for it to brew. She glanced up at the clock, she had managed to sleep until noon. It amazed her that she could still be tired after over twelve hours of sleep.

An inspection of the kitchen told her that Draco hadn't come out for anything to eat or drink. There were no dishes in the sink. Guilt washed over her. Reguardless of what he believed at the moment he was her guest and she hadn't even made dinner last night. He must be starving. Grabbing two cups from the cabinet, she poured the dark liquid from the pot into the cups. She added some cream and sugar to hers and left the other black before taking both mugs and going to Draco's room.

Carefully holding both mugs in one hand, she knocked on the door lightly. '' Draco? '' She called before opening the door. '' I made some coffee..'' She announced as she entered. Stopping short when she saw his duffle bag of clothes lay on the bed, clothes tossed all about, but there was no sign of Draco. She backed out of the room quickly, checking under the bathroom for any sign of light that he might be in there. Nothing.

Quickly she ran back to kitchen setting down the coffee mugs and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from the drawer and scribbled a quick letter to Harry. Rolling it up she took the letter to the window, opening it quickly, giving a soft coo into the afternoon sky. Several seconds later a brown and white owl appeared on the window sill. '' Take this to Harry, at the Ministry of Magic. '' She told the owl giving it a quick pet before sending it off.

She stood with her arms crossed in front of the window, biting her lip nervously. Where could he have gone? Why didn't he let her know he was going out. Damn him! She began pacing back and forth across her small living room, cursing herself for leaving his room so frustrated last night. She didn't even know how long he had been gone. He could have left after she had fallen asleep.

Finally after what felt like hours the owl flew in through the open window, landing on her coffee table. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed an owl treat from the jar on the counter and gave it to the creature as she took the letter from its beak.

_Hermione, _

_Don't freak out. He may have just gone for a walk. If it makes you feel better I will see if we can track him down. If he is anywhere in an official building it won't take long. If he comes back send me an owl, if I find anything I'll send you one. Just breathe Hermione, he isn't a child, he can take care of himself. Remember that. _

_-Harry_

Hermione frowned at the letter. Of course she knew he was a grown man but he was under her care, therefore she was responsible for him. She could already tell that taking care of Draco while he recovered was going to push her stress levels through the roof. What had she gotten herself into.

It was five o'clock before Harry's owl came and she had practically worn a hole in the carpet from her pacing. Snatching the letter from the owl's beak she didn't waste a glance at the owl as it waited for its treat.

_Hermione,_

_We found Draco. He was at Azkaban visiting his father at noon. By the time Ron got their the guards said he had left ten minutes prior. That was at 3pm. We haven't located him since but Ron said the guard said when Draco left he did not look happy. I will be there shortly and you and I will go looking for him. See you soon. _

_-Harry_

Hermione crumpled the letter in her hand, squeezing her eyes shut. What did this mean? Draco had spent three hours with his father and left mad. Was he mad at what his father had told him? Had Lucius lied to him and now he was mad at Harry, Ron, and herself? Why hadn't he come back.

She threw the letter on the table and ran to her room, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and pink and white striped shirt, slipping on her white sneakers and throwing her messy hair into a quick pony tail. By the time she had returned to the living room, Harry was already waiting. '' Ready? '' He asked quickly.

'' Yeah, but where do we start? '' She asked nervously, grabbing her wand from the kitchen counter and sticking it in her back pocket.

Harry shrugged. '' How about we start at his apartment? If he didn't want to come back here it would only make sense for him to want to go to his own apartment. Ron had written the address down on a piece of paper and stuck it in the bag for him so if he needed anything else from his apartment you'd know where to go. ''

'' I know where his ap- '' Hermione shut her mouth quickly and Harry stared at her curiously.

Quickly covering her slip up she smiled at him. ''It was in his file when he came into St. Mungo's. '' She rubbed her arm absent-mindedly.

Harry raised a brow at her but didn't respond to it. '' Let's go. ''

When they reached Draco's apartment door, Harry was the one to knock. Hermione shifted from foot to foot anxiously. Silence.

Harry knocked again. Nothing.

Hermione sighed heavily.'' He isn't here. I knew he wouldn't be. '' Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back down the stairs and onto the street. '' Don't worry, Hermione, we will find him. ''

They walked in silence for several blocks until Harry's stomach broke the silence and he grinned at her sheepishly. '' Sorry, haven't eaten all day. Do you think we could postpone looking for Draco just look enough to get some food in us? ''

Hermione nodded and Harry could see how much the situation was bothering her. He wasn't going to push her to talk about it, knowing she was close up even more the more he tried to get it out of her. No, she would talk to him when she was ready.

Harry pointed to a small bistro just ahead and they made their way toward it. The aroma of homemade bread and beef stew filled their senses as they entired the establishment. Harry spotted a table in the corner and led her to it.

Once the waitress had taken their order, Harry glanced around the room. It was small and dark, but it seemed to be a popular place. Nearly every table was taken. He hoped the food was good. When he glanced at Hermione his eyes saddened. She looked horrible. He could see the stress eating away at her. He couldn't take it anymore. '' Hermione, you and Draco were more than just friends weren't you? '' He asked as gently as he could, placing his hand on hers.

Hermione didn't say anything she just looked out the window. '' We were..'' She started and stopped suddenly. Jumping up from her seat she flew to the door, throwing it open before Harry could even get up. He stared out the window watching her run across the street. What was she doing? He started to stand but then he saw the tall blonde that she had stopped in front of, a slight smile crossing his lips and he sat back down.

'' Draco! Don't you ever do that to me again! '' She scalded him. '' I had no idea where you had gone. You should have woken me and atleast let me know you were leaving. Its my responsibility to take care of you, damn it!''

The blonde stared down his nose at her with cold grey eyes. '' Get away from me, mudblood. '' He spat at her. Pushing his way passed her.

Hermione glared at him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. '' Don't you ever call me that again, Draco Malfoy. What is the matter with you? What did your father tell you? I know you went to see him. What did he do to you? ''

Draco quickly pulled his arm away from her, wrinkling his nose in disgust. '' He told me the truth, the whole truth. How you kidnapped me before the war, cursed me with a memory charm, made me believe the way you do. You made me fight against my own family! ''

'' WHAT? '' Hermione gasped in complete disbelief. '' You are completely mad, Draco. ''

'' You're damn right I'm mad, Granger! You ruined my fucking life! I have the nerve to hex you into eternity right now. '' His eyes were on fire and she could see him shaking with anger. '' Now. Get. Away. From. Me. '' He emphasized every word before turning from her again and walking away.

Hermione stood, staring after him. Her lip trembled as she fought to fight back her tears. She looked back to the Bistro where she knew Harry could see her. Tears filling her eyes. It only took a second for Harry to be by her side, wrapping her in a secure embrace. '' What happened? '' He asked softly.

She shook her head lightly, crying into his chest. '' Lucius told him that we used a memory charm on him, to make him one of us and to fight against his family. He believed him... He believed him Harry... He is acting just like he did in school, only worse...'' She cried.

Harry rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her tight as he stared off down the street, trying to figure out what to do. Nothing came to mind. There was nothing they could do at the moment. It seemed Draco Malfoy was set on becoming his former self all over again. While it hurt Harry to be losing a friendship that had been strong the last few months he could see that it was hurting Hermione more and he completely understood. She was the last to truly open up and let him in. She had let down her guard and invited the one who had tormented her life at school but had changed, just long enough for it to kill her when he reverted back to the old Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had sent owl after owl to Draco's apartment for three days straight after the incident on the street had occured. There was no response. It didn't really surprise her, she expected it, but she had to atleast try. She didn't know what she was trying to accomplish with the letters, she didn't really say much in them other than one sentence that always remained the same. _Draco I need to see you. Please. _She knew she was begging, but at this point she didn't care.

According to Harry and Ron, he hadn't shown up at work either. No one knew where he was. It was like Draco had disappeared from everyone's radar. That scared her. It was only then that she finally decided to admit to herself that she had honestly fallen for the blonde. Well, the blonde who had been an auror and had been a gentleman. She could remember each of their lunch dates so clearly. He always smiled when she walked into the small cafe that sat an equal distance between St. Mungos and the Ministry. Draco had said it was only fair to meet in the middle. The though made Hermione smile. No, he was no longer that selfish child from school. He was...fair. Respectful. Kind. Everything Hermione had ever wanted in a man. The more she talked to him between their lunch dates and owls, the more she had found herself wanting to be in his presence more.

She sat down on the beige couch in her living room, holding her head in her hands. She loved him, and it hurt. She loved the man he had become. The memories continued to reply in her mind. Their last meeting.

_It had been a very busy day for both of them. It was when the attacks first began. She had patients everywhere, her healers were running about trying to tend to them all. She had stopped for a few seconds just to catch her breath when she found a letter for her on her desk. It was from Draco, and she found she couldn't stop from smiling even though she was stressed out and exhausted. _

_I have to see you tonight. Meet me after work. You know the place. _

_-DM_

_It was simple, but it spoke loads to Hermione. His writing was tense, much like she felt and yet he still wanted to see her, just as she did him. While they hadn't spoke of anything more than friends between themselves, Hermione felt that would change soon. She could see it in his eyes. Something had changed from just being polite and interested in what she had to say, to complete understanding and overwhelming comfort, like she could tell him anything. _

_She folded up the note quickly and placed it in the pocket of her robe, quickly returning to work and willing the time to pass quickly. It did. _

_Before she knew it, they were at a small pub only a few blocks from Draco's apartment. She found a small table near the window and sat down as Draco ordered their usual drinks. Firewhiskey for himself and a gin and tonic with a lime for her. She had looked to him at the bar as he ordered for just a moment and smiled before turning her eyes outside to the darkened streets. Everything was quiet, not nearly as many people on the street as their usually was. It was dark but it was still early and their were rows of great shops along the street. She knew the attacks had people shaken. _

_Draco placed her glass down in front of her and took his seat on the other side of the table. '' What are you thinking about? '' He asked, staring at her with hooded grey eyes. The shadows in the pub always made him look so mysterious. _

_Hermione turned her attention back to him and gave him a small smile as she watched him sip his firewhiskey. '' How scared the people seem to be with these attacks. I have a bad feeling. I think this is just the tip of the iceberg. '' She said wearily looking down at her drink. _

_He set his glass down and nodded solemnly. '' We feel the same way. Its sort of why I wanted to see you tonight. While we are busy I know you see the worst part of these attacks. I wanted to make sure you were ok. '' He reached his hand to rest on top of hers on the table. _

_She glanced down at their hands for a moment. That was different. While they had spent time together in the past, he had never made a move to touch her, other than taken her coat or offering a hand to help her up. This was definitely different. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin where they were connected and it filled her with a warmth that spoke volumes to her. It felt safe, and that everything would be ok. _

_She smiled at him and nodded softly. '' I'm ok. I have to admit, its overwhelming, the amount of patients that I've seen this week, but you were my saving grace. Drinks tonight helped me to get through the rest of my day. '' She admitted freely._

_They spent several hours in the pub, having several drinks and talking over what they felt was happening. It was only as they were preparing to leave when Draco surprised her. '' Would you want to come back to my place? '' She froze as they had started walking toward the door and she stared at him for several seconds before finally nodding._

She shook her head as the memories of what had happened later engulfed her mind. No, she couldn't think about that. Not now. She could feel the burning pain that seered her eyes as tears began to form. She couldn't keep doing this. She had to face the truth. The Draco she had known was gone and replaced with a younger...more attractive version of his father. She had to do something to get her mind off him, of everything, she couldn't just stay in her house everyday waiting for him to come to his senses. No, she would go back to work, starting tomorrow she would let her work take over her life as it usually did. Giving her no time to think about anything personal and only her patients she was healing. That is what she needed. She just hoped that this nausea feeling she had been having from several days now would be gone once her stress level returned to normal.

When she woke up the next morning it was almost surreal. It felt like just another day of getting ready for work but she knew that she wouldn't have letters from Draco asking to meet for lunch or drinks after work anymore. She frowned at her own thoughts. She could not keep thinking about this. What was done was done there was nothing more she could do.

As she walked through the doors of St. Mungo's she was greeted by all the healers including Ginny. She said hi politely before taking off to get the charts for her patients. She didn't want to talk. Ginny was one of her best friends but she saw the look in Ginny's eye and knew she would be bombarded with questions if she stood still for more than a second.

She had made her way though most of the day without Ginny's prodding questions but things had slowed down after lunch and she was finally let herself seat down for a minute. She was exhausted and her stomack was still not feeling any better. She didn't know what the problem was. She had gotten plenty of sleep, she ate when she could, and she had managed to keep her mind of Draco for the better part of the day. She could feel that her stress had lightened slightly.

'' Hermione, are you alright? '' Ginny asked, leaning against the healer's station with a concerned look in her eyes.

Hermione sighed and nodded. '' Yeah, fine, Ginny. '' She attempted to smile up at her friend but it was shaky. She was so tired.

'' You don't look fine. '' Ginny frowned. '' You look like you haven't slept in weeks and you are so pale. I'm worried about you. '' She admitted with concern in her voice.

Hermione stood up and frowned. '' Gin, I'm fine. I just need to stay busy. '' She said excusing herself from having to talk to her anymore. She hated with Ginny mothered her. Besides, she was worrying for nothing. She was fine. She had just been away from her usual routine for too long, that's why she was so tired, that was all.

She made her way across the hall to her next patients room, grabbing the chart from beside the door, but at she looked at the name on the chart, a wave of dizziness hit her, hard and fast. She swayed on her feet and blinked trying to clear her vision, then there was nothing but darkness.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. White walls, white sheets, white everything. She was in one of the rooms at St. Mungos. She sat up slowly, her head throbbing. She raised her hand to her head and felt the guaze of a bandage at the back of her head. The slight pressure causing pain to shoot through her skull and she winced, dropping her hand.

The door to her room opened and Ginny swept in looking both extremely upset and relieved at the same time. '' You're awake. '' She said in clipped tones.

'' Yeah. Sorry..What happened? '' Hermione asked confused. She remembered talking to Ginny and getting annoyed and going back to work, but then nothing.

Ginny stood with her arms crossed, just staring at her. '' You fainted. I'm sure you know why. Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your friend. '' Ginny frowned. '' I would have understood. ''

Hermione stared at her friend in confusion. '' Ginny, what are you talking about? ''

Ginny raised a brow, all anger washing from her face as she realized that her friend hadn't known. She moved to stand beside Hermione's bed, her voice barely above a whisper. '' Hermione... You're pregnant...''


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat straight up in the bed, ignoring the throbbing and dizzy spell that hit her from the sudden movement. '' What? Ginny, you are not funny. This is no time to be joking. '' She scalded her red headed friend, but Ginny wasn't affected. Her face has paled as she was shaking her head lightly, letting Hermione finish before she continued.

'' I'm not joking, Hermione. '' Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as she looked to her panic striken friend. '' You really didn't know? '' She took Hermione's hand in hers, it was freezing.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

'' From what the spell told me you are twelve weeks along. You should have felt something or noticed something by now. Missed periods, morning sickness, cramping...Anything? '' She pushed her friend gently to remember.

'' I.. I...'' Hermione started thinking back, trying to remember when her last period had been. It was before Draco's accident, it was just before...Hermione flenched and Ginny noticed. '' What is it? '' She asked gently.

Hermione looked up at Ginny with a sheen of tears in her eyes. '' It's Draco's... '' The words seem to echo off the white walls of the room and Ginny's eyes widened.

'' What? '' She squeaked. '' I didn't even know you were seeing each other! Why didn't you tell me! ''

Hermione sighed heavily, a small sob escaping as she did. '' We weren't. I mean, I don't know what we were. We never really talked about it. It was the last time we had gone out for drinks. You remember? The week the attacks had started..It just happened and then the attacks increased and we hadn't spoke much. We were both too busy.. And then the accident..'' She cried. '' I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say, I wanted to talk to Draco first..'' She looked up at her friend, the tears in her eyes spilling over and running down her cheek.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione's bed, listening quietly. She felt for her friend. She couldn't imagine what Hermione was feeling. Being pregnant with a child that was created by a person who now hated her. It broke her heart and she knew Hermione was thinking the same. '' We will get through this, Hermione. You aren't in this alone. You've got me and the boys. '' She gave her a small smile, knowing that would only give her the slightest bit of comfort.

Harry and Ron had shown up at the hospital after finishing up their work at the Minisitry. They both ran through the door of Hermione's room at the same time, nearly getting stuck in the doorway and Ginny giggled slightly. She had sent them both an owl letting them know that Hermione was in the hospital and they were to come as soon as they were through at work, she made sure to let them know that it was nothing urgent. Just that they needed to come.

Hermione was nibbling at her lip nervously as they both pulled up chairs next to Hermione. Ron was the first one to break the silence. '' What happened? Are you alright? '' He blurted, his eyes catching sight of the bandage on her head.

'' I'm fine, wrong. I just got dizzy early and hit my head. That's not why we wanted you to come so forget about it. '' She rambled off quickly and Ron and Harry looked from her to Ginny waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded lightly. Ginny smiled at her and looked to the boys, both were on the edge of their seat and they looked nervous, their energy was making her nervous. '' Well, when Hermione hit her head I was checking her to see if anything else was wrong and something came up.. '' She began.

'' AND? '' The boys said in unison.

'' I'm pregnant..'' Hermione finished for Ginny. Her eyes were focused on Harry.

Ron literally fell out of his chair, falling with no grace at all to the floor. Harry was focused on Hermione until he heard his friend hit the floor and finally blinked and quickly helped Ron back into the chair. He was pale. Very pale.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. '' How far along? '' He swallowed.

'' Twelve weeks. '' Ginny answered, making her way over to the other side of the bed to rest her hands on Harry's shoulders. She could see he was in shock.

Harry's eyes were focused on Hermione, an understanding had been communicated between their gaze and he understood.

'' So...Who is the father? '' Ron asked looking between Harry and Hermione.

'' Draco. '' They both said together, their gaze still connected, though only for a second before Hermione blinked to clear the tears from her eyes.

''Oh...'' Ron said simply and for the second time that day he unceramoniously fell to the floor, this time passed out. Ginny checked his vitals and couldn't stop herself from giggling once she knew he was ok. Harry and Hermione had to stifle their own laughter as well.

Hermione paced the length of her living room for hours, debating on what to do. Ginny had finally released her from the hospital and after the shock Ron and Harry had bombarded her with the same questions she was asking herself now.

It had been two days since she had found out and she was no closer to knowing what to do than she had been two days ago. The neasua came in waves, usually worse in the morning but it lasted through out the day. She found that crackers and ginger ale seemed to help some and had become her main meals of the day.

Finally, she sat down on the couch and stared at the blank parchment in front of her. She knew the outcome of what she was doing. There were on two endings and neither were very good, but she had come to the conclusion that it was for the best. It was only right. It was fair.

She swallowed and with a shaky hand picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink.

_Draco,_

_I'm not sure if you will recieve this letter or not, but I had to make an attempt. I know you do not feel as you did but I need you to understand some things. Before your accident we had been.. Well I don't know what it was exactly but it was more than friends. At least one night had been. We had been together. I know you do not believe this and that you are probably wrinkling your nose in disgust that I would even say something like that. But, it is the truth. You were different. You were kind. You were.. You were everything I had ever wanted. You were the man of my dreams that I never knew existed. And you had my heart though I never had a chance to tell you. _

_This of course, is not why I am writing you. Things have changed. This situation no longer just effects me, as I know full well it does not effect you. I am pregnant. It is yours. I don't expect you to come running back or change back to the man I knew. I am realistic after all. I wanted you to know that I do not expect anything from you. Where ever you are. I just felt it was your right to know that you had a child that will be born in six months. As the father that is your right. _

_If you have made it though this much of the letter I am truly surprised and just want to thank you for reading it completely. _

_Love Always, _

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione's cheeks were stained with the tears that had escaped her eyes as she wrote the letter. She rolled it up and headed to the window, cooing into the air. When a small brown owl perched itself on the window sill, she secured the letter to its legs and stroked its feathers gently. '' Take this to Draco Malfoy, please. '' Her voice craked. The bird needed to get out of her before she could take the letter back. This was the right thing to do but it scared her. She didn't know what scared her more. Her letter going unanswered, or getting a response.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat straight up in the bed, ignoring the throbbing and dizzy spell that hit her from the sudden movement. '' What? Ginny, you are not funny. This is no time to be joking. '' She scalded her red headed friend, but Ginny wasn't affected. Her face has paled as she was shaking her head lightly, letting Hermione finish before she continued.

'' I'm not joking, Hermione. '' Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as she looked to her panic striken friend. '' You really didn't know? '' She took Hermione's hand in hers, it was freezing.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

'' From what the spell told me you are twelve weeks along. You should have felt something or noticed something by now. Missed periods, morning sickness, cramping...Anything? '' She pushed her friend gently to remember.

'' I.. I...'' Hermione started thinking back, trying to remember when her last period had been. It was before Draco's accident, it was just before...Hermione flenched and Ginny noticed. '' What is it? '' She asked gently.

Hermione looked up at Ginny with a sheen of tears in her eyes. '' It's Draco's... '' The words seem to echo off the white walls of the room and Ginny's eyes widened.

'' What? '' She squeaked. '' I didn't even know you were seeing each other! Why didn't you tell me! ''

Hermione sighed heavily, a small sob escaping as she did. '' We weren't. I mean, I don't know what we were. We never really talked about it. It was the last time we had gone out for drinks. You remember? The week the attacks had started..It just happened and then the attacks increased and we hadn't spoke much. We were both too busy.. And then the accident..'' She cried. '' I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say, I wanted to talk to Draco first..'' She looked up at her friend, the tears in her eyes spilling over and running down her cheek.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione's bed, listening quietly. She felt for her friend. She couldn't imagine what Hermione was feeling. Being pregnant with a child that was created by a person who now hated her. It broke her heart and she knew Hermione was thinking the same. '' We will get through this, Hermione. You aren't in this alone. You've got me and the boys. '' She gave her a small smile, knowing that would only give her the slightest bit of comfort.

Harry and Ron had shown up at the hospital after finishing up their work at the Minisitry. They both ran through the door of Hermione's room at the same time, nearly getting stuck in the doorway and Ginny giggled slightly. She had sent them both an owl letting them know that Hermione was in the hospital and they were to come as soon as they were through at work, she made sure to let them know that it was nothing urgent. Just that they needed to come.

Hermione was nibbling at her lip nervously as they both pulled up chairs next to Hermione. Ron was the first one to break the silence. '' What happened? Are you alright? '' He blurted, his eyes catching sight of the bandage on her head.

'' I'm fine, wrong. I just got dizzy early and hit my head. That's not why we wanted you to come so forget about it. '' She rambled off quickly and Ron and Harry looked from her to Ginny waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded lightly. Ginny smiled at her and looked to the boys, both were on the edge of their seat and they looked nervous, their energy was making her nervous. '' Well, when Hermione hit her head I was checking her to see if anything else was wrong and something came up.. '' She began.

'' AND? '' The boys said in unison.

'' I'm pregnant..'' Hermione finished for Ginny. Her eyes were focused on Harry.

Ron literally fell out of his chair, falling with no grace at all to the floor. Harry was focused on Hermione until he heard his friend hit the floor and finally blinked and quickly helped Ron back into the chair. He was pale. Very pale.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. '' How far along? '' He swallowed.

'' Twelve weeks. '' Ginny answered, making her way over to the other side of the bed to rest her hands on Harry's shoulders. She could see he was in shock.

Harry's eyes were focused on Hermione, an understanding had been communicated between their gaze and he understood.

'' So...Who is the father? '' Ron asked looking between Harry and Hermione.

'' Draco. '' They both said together, their gaze still connected, though only for a second before Hermione blinked to clear the tears from her eyes.

''Oh...'' Ron said simply and for the second time that day he unceramoniously fell to the floor, this time passed out. Ginny checked his vitals and couldn't stop herself from giggling once she knew he was ok. Harry and Hermione had to stifle their own laughter as well.

Hermione paced the length of her living room for hours, debating on what to do. Ginny had finally released her from the hospital and after the shock Ron and Harry had bombarded her with the same questions she was asking herself now.

It had been two days since she had found out and she was no closer to knowing what to do than she had been two days ago. The neasua came in waves, usually worse in the morning but it lasted through out the day. She found that crackers and ginger ale seemed to help some and had become her main meals of the day.

Finally, she sat down on the couch and stared at the blank parchment in front of her. She knew the outcome of what she was doing. There were on two endings and neither were very good, but she had come to the conclusion that it was for the best. It was only right. It was fair.

She swallowed and with a shaky hand picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink.

_Draco,_

_I'm not sure if you will recieve this letter or not, but I had to make an attempt. I know you do not feel as you did but I need you to understand some things. Before your accident we had been.. Well I don't know what it was exactly but it was more than friends. At least one night had been. We had been together. I know you do not believe this and that you are probably wrinkling your nose in disgust that I would even say something like that. But, it is the truth. You were different. You were kind. You were.. You were everything I had ever wanted. You were the man of my dreams that I never knew existed. And you had my heart though I never had a chance to tell you. _

_This of course, is not why I am writing you. Things have changed. This situation no longer just effects me, as I know full well it does not effect you. I am pregnant. It is yours. I don't expect you to come running back or change back to the man I knew. I am realistic after all. I wanted you to know that I do not expect anything from you. Where ever you are. I just felt it was your right to know that you had a child that will be born in six months. As the father that is your right. _

_If you have made it though this much of the letter I am truly surprised and just want to thank you for reading it completely. _

_Love Always, _

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione's cheeks were stained with the tears that had escaped her eyes as she wrote the letter. She rolled it up and headed to the window, cooing into the air. When a small brown owl perched itself on the window sill, she secured the letter to its legs and stroked its feathers gently. '' Take this to Draco Malfoy, please. '' Her voice craked. The bird needed to get out of her before she could take the letter back. This was the right thing to do but it scared her. She didn't know what scared her more. Her letter going unanswered, or getting a response.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since she had sent the letter to Draco explaining the situation that was brewing within her womb. Since then Ron had been fairly distant. They had had lunch the following day and had brought up the question of whether or not she was going to keep it. She didn't know why but just the words coming from his mouth angered her. She had stormed out of the cafe and hadn't spoke to him since, but she remembered the hurt look in his eyes when she had arrived. He looked at her differently and it made her uncomfortable. Everything made her uncomfortable now. Her clothes were getting tighter and she was beginning to show.

Harry had stopped by to see her at work the following week. He had wanted to give her some space and she appreciated it. It amazed her how different her two best friends were. Ron was so blunt and on top of things, while Harry stood back and took everything into perspective. He knew her well enough to know jumping the way Ron had would lead to the argument that had insued at the cafe.

She had been calm when he had come to see her. She was sipping tea at the healer's station as she went though one of the files in front of her. They chatted quietly before few minutes and he had eased into the question Ron had asked her and while it still angered her that he would even ask such an absurd question she had heard him out.

It had taken nearly an hour to get through to him that she was keeping the growing child within her. She explained that she would be fine and knew she could do it on her own. Her job paid well so finances weren't an issue and Ginny had already volunteered to watch the child any time Hermione needed. Harry had finally given in and hugged her, telling her he would be there for her as well and this lightened the stress on Hermione's heart. She loved her friends. They were by far more than friends. They were her family.

A loud banging woke Hermione from a dreamless sleep, making her jump as she blinked to clear her vision. The banging continued to echo through her small apartment. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. 7:00 AM. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and shuffled down the hall to the front door. '' I'm coming I'm coming! '' She mumbled.

When she reached the door the banging stopped and she gripped her wand tighter, unlocking and opening the door. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There, in her doorway was the tall, beautiful blonde. Though at the moment his face was filled with anger. His jaw was clenching and unclenching as his grey eyes glared at her, moving from her face to her swollen stomach and back up. He had the letter she had written in his hand.

She was so surprised to see him standing there she didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, completely in shock. '' Draco...'' Her breath caught in her chest.

He pushed past her into the small apartment and looked around it slowly, wrinkling his nose in disgust. '' I see things have not changed here. '' His voice was low and rough.

She had turned to stare at him still completely surprised by his presents. Without realizing it she had shut the door but stood where she was not moving from the spot and rubbed her arm nervously. '' What are you doing here? '' Her voice barely above a whisper.

His attention returned to her and he stalked over to her. So close that she had to back up, her back firmly against the wall. She inhaled slowly. He was so close she could smell him. It wasn't expensive cologne or soap she smelled. It was him. Raw, dangerous with undertones of woodsy scents. It was masculine. It was him. The look in his eyes frightened her out of thoughts and she swallowed.

'' I hope this letter was nothing more than some ridiculous joke, Granger. '' He said through gritted teeth.

She shook her head lightly, keeping her eyes on him. '' Its not. Its not a joke. '' She scrambled to say, her throat clenching off her words. The fire in his eyes was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. She was truly scared of him at that moment.

He leaned closer to her. '' Have you told anyone? ''

'' Just...Harry, Ron and Ginny..'' She wanted to move, to move away from him. He was too close. She didn't like it. She wanted to put space between them but she didn't dare move.

'' I don't know what you are playing at, Granger, but you are playing with the wrong person. I would NEVER touch you. Ever. I've had enough of your little obsession you have with me, it has gone to far and it will stop. '' He growled his wand now at her throat, pushing against her jaw to the point that she had to tilt her head back so it wouldn't hurt and she swallowed hard closing her eyes.

'' Its not an obsession and its not a game! If you don't believe me, search my mind. I give you full permission. Look at the memories. See for yourself! '' She rambled, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes as she kept them shut tight.

She could hear him growl. He was tense, so very tense. She could feel his eyes on her and it radiated heat. Her skin felt like it was on fire. He wasn't moving and he wasn't speaking but she didn't dare open her eyes afraid of what she would see.

She was shaking but went completely still when she heard him whisper the one word she had been hoping he would. '' Legilimens''

At that moment a small spark had lit his wand and she could feel that her mind was no longer hers. She could feel him running through her memories. Searching.

Scenes flashed in his mind, of Hermione and himself in the beginning when she didn't trust him. He looked different to himself. The scene flashed again to them at lunch, they were both talking and laughing. There were several scenes very similar to this one. He watched them all closely. As the scenes progressed he saw them in a small pub, he recognized it as the one close to his apartment. She looked worried. He had placed his hand on hers. The scene continued to play, they left...Together. Flashes of clothes flying, bodies pressed together, hands roaming over one another, hot passionate kisses, the look on his face as he held himself above her.

She could feel him retreat from her mind and opened her eyes, she saw him shaking his head and grab his hair in frustration and just like that he was back in her space, his wand back at her throat and the dangerous look back in his eyes. '' Tricks.. You planted those to make think it were true. You are a smart witch. Too bad I'm smart enough to know that it was all lies. '' He growled. His words sending her heart down into her stomach. She had hoped with all her might that seeing the scenes would atleast bring around recognition that he had been there, that they had been together it back fired.

'' If I so much as hear a whisper of this little lie again, I will kill you. Do you understand? '' He breathed into her ear.

Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut again and carefully but quickly nodded.

Without another word he threw open the door and left, slamming the door behind her. Hermione quickly let out the breath she had been holding and slid down to the floor, letting her sobs take over.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Don't push until I tell you Hermione! '' Ginny yelled, running around the room at St. Mungo's. '' Harry grab those towels over there. Ron get me a bowl of hot water now! '' She shouted at the boys. Quickly returning to Hermione's side, brushing some of the hair that was stuck to Hermione's forehead away. '' What's your pain level? '' She asked taking a hold of her friend's hand as Hermione panted.

She had gone into labor in the middle of the night. Waking to find herself in a soaking wet sheets. As she got up ackwardly she nearly fell to the floor in pain as a contraction deep within her lower abdomen hit. She had been ready for this for weeks and had everything prepared for this moment.

The last six months had gone by faster than she had expected. Hermione had told Ron and Harry about Draco's visit and made them swear not to say or do anything about it. No, she wouldn't put the life of her child in danger. She had expected it. She knew when she sent the letter that there was on two endings and it had been the one she feared the most.

In the months that past Draco had completely disappeared again. No one had heard from him and no one had seen him. Ron had been called to his apartment building from a neighbor that said her neighbors door had been kicked in. When Ron had gone to the building he realized quickly that it had been Draco's apartment. The entire flat had been cleared out, no sign of Draco left. They investigated the break in but had found no clues as to who had done it. The three began to suspect it had been Draco himself collecting his belongings. Since that day they barely spoke of the blonde. No one wanted to upset Hermione, especially in her condition.

It was nearing three in the morning. Harry had rushed to Hermione's apartment the moment she had sent him the owl that she was going into labor. When they had got to the hospital Ginny and Ron were waiting. Ginny with an eager excitedness and Ron pale and nervous.

Hermione gritted her teeth, squeezing her friend's hand as the pain grew in her abdomen, pressing her lips into a firm line to keep from crying out in pain. Ginny looked at her watch, timing the contraction. As soon as Hermione released the death grip on her hand Ginny smiled at her friend. '' Its time. Are you sure you don't want me to ease the pain? Even just a little? '' She asked.

Hermione, letting out a breath she had been holding shook her head. She was pale, and you could see the pain she was in. She was just laying there but her face was glistening with sweat as her body fought the pain. '' No.. '' She said quickly.

Harry returned to her side and took Ginny's place holding her hand and Hermione looked up at her friend, panting. Harry smiled at her and Ginny situated herself at the end of the labor table, unfolding and placing one of the towels just underneath Hermione. She glanced around Hermione's leg that was in the stir up and smiled. '' Are you ready? '' She asked.

Ron had hurried back into the room with the bowl of warm water setting it on the table near Ginny before taking his place on the other side of Hermione. She felt bad for the red head. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

'' As soon as you feel the next contraction I want you to push, ok? '' Ginny said from the end of the table. ''

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

The room was tense, none of them liked seeing Hermione in this kind of pain, even if it were natural.

Suddenly Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, harder than Harry had expected but he never wavered. Though he was sure if she squeezed any harder that she would break his hand. A gasp escaped her lips and she whimpered in pain.

'' This is it! Hermione, push! '' Ginny ordered.

Ron had grabbed Hermione's other hand and was whispering encouragement into her ear. She squeezed his hand tight as she did as Ginny ordered, pushing as hard as she could, willing the baby to move. She wasn't sure how much more pain she could take. She just wanted it to be over. After several seconds she released the muscles that had tightened while she pushed and she panted heavily, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. '' I can't, i can't do this..'' She whimpered.

'' Yes, yes you can. '' Ginny encouraged her. '' You're almost there. I can see the head!''

Hermione had relaxed for less than a minute before the next contraction began and she repeated the process, pushing with all her might.

At 5:10AM, a small little boy lay in Hermione's arms, sleeping like an angel. She stared down at the beautiful angel with alibaster skin. He was beautiful. He had perfect eyebrows, lips, chin, nose. Everything was perfect. He was her perfect little blonde angel.

Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes soundlessly as she stared at the bundle in her arms. '' What are you going to name him, Hermione? '' Ginny prodded lightly, standing over her friend with a smile, gazing at the baby boy. Harry was sitting in the chair beside the bed half asleep with a bandage around his hand. Ron had disappeared to go get them all something to eat.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled. '' Gabriel. I think I'll call him Gabriel. '' Ginny nodded affirmatively. '' I think that fits him just right. '' She kissed her friend on the cheek, giving her a half hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years later...

Hermione sat at the small picnic table in the back yard of her beautiful home she had recently bought, just outside of London. She felt that it would be better for Gabriel to have somewhere that was truly his to play. When she had seen the back yard she fell in love and made an offer right away.

She looked to her little boy who was now two years old. His blonde hair bouncing as he ran around the yard, his grey eyes catching her staring at him and a broad smile crossed his little lips and he laughed before continued to run around, grabbing the soccer ball and throwing it before another fit of laughter escaped him.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He was such a happy little boy. He had become her entire life. While she still worked at St. Mungo's, she had offered the head healer position to Ginny and taken on a part time healer's position so she could spend more time with her son. Ginny happily accepted.

Every week Ron, Harry and Ginny would make the drive out to see them and have lunch with her and Gabriel. Afterwards the boys would disappear with Gabriel for whatever they had planned for him that week. Sometimes they would take him out for outings into London and other days they would go into the back yard playing tag and hide and seek.

Today was that day and they would be there soon. Hermione couldn't wait. She missed her friends and while it had only been a week she had been thinking more about her past, making her lonely. She couldn't help but think about how much Gabriel looked like Draco. He was the spitting image of him. It was hard to look at him some times. While their last few encounters hadn't been satisfactory, the memories she carried of the man who helped her to create the beautiful boy in front of her, still filled her mind some days.

She heard the doorbell ring from inside the house and she stood up from the table. '' Want go see who is here, Gab?'' She called across the yard and little boy came running at her, as fast as his little legs would carry him. She scooped him up into her arms giving him a big hug and headed inside to the front door.

She pulled the door open and smiled into the faces of her three friends. Gabriel practically flew into Ginny's arms and they all laughed. '' Come on in. I'll get the kitchen set up, we were outside this morning so i didn't get a chance. '' She said turning her back on her friends and heading into the kitchen without a look back. She knew they all knew their way around the house and considered it their own home as well.

She was pulling glasses from the cabinet when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned nearly dropping the glasses in her hand. '' Harry! Don't do that you scared me half to death. '' She laughed and set the glasses on the counter.

'' Hermione, we have someone who wanted to see you..'' He said with a serious tone.

Hermione looked at him curiously. '' Yeah, who? Is it Molly I haven't seen her in ages! ''

Harry shook his head and motioned for her to follow him back into the living room. She followed him curiously.

She walked into the living room, Harry now at her side she looked at him curiously. '' Who were you ta-'' She started then she saw him.

Draco stood up from the chair near the door. '' Hermione...'' His words drifted from his lips barely above a whisper.

Hermione blinked slowly and looked at her friends, all of which had nervous smiles on their faces. '' What is he doing here? I don't understand..'' Anxiety clearly ringing in her voice. Sensing something was wrong, Gabriel ran to her and she lifted him into her arms quickly, holding him close as her eyes returned to Draco.

Harry was the one to speak first. '' We found a death eater camp just outside the city on Monday. There were ten of them or so. We were fighting them off as best we could, we hadn't meant to find it, we more or less stumbled into it. ''

Ron continued the story. '' Well, Draco here decided to fight back instead of running like the coward he used to be. And I hit him with a spell. Knocked him completely out. '' He grinned.

Draco all the while was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but his eyes remained on Hermione.

Ginny finally spoke. '' Obviously they brought Draco to St. Mungo's. When he woke up the next morning he was distraught. He wouldn't tell me anything but he was utterly mad. I thought he had lost his mind. It was until Ron and Harry showed up that he explained everything. ''

" Apparently the little bump on the head Ron gave him, jogged his memory. He could remember everything. And I do mean everything, Hermione. '' Harry continued.

'' He asked where you were and what had happened to you. '' Ron continued.

'' And before you freak out we did several tests as we had before to make sure everything he was saying was all true. We would never put you and Gabriel in danger. '' Ginny interjected.

'' And well, here we are. '' The three of them said together with big smiles.

Hermione's eyes turned to her friends, looking at them slowly, mixed emotions obvious on her face. '' Is that true? '' She finally looked at Draco who had remained quiet during the entire story. '' You remember everything? '' Her voice didn't give away any of the emotions she was feeling.

Draco's face was strained with pain and regret and he nodded. '' Yes, and I am so sorry for everything I did and said to you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.. '' His eyes flickering to Gabriel. '' I can never express how sorry I am. ''

The room was silent for what felt like an hour before Harry couldn't stand it anymore. '' So, this is what is going to happen. '' He clapped his hands together. '' We are going to take Gabriel into London today and you two are going to talk. Ok? '' He reached for Gabriel.

Hermione moved away from Harry, holding onto Gabriel tightly. '' What if I don't want to talk? '' Her words angry.

Ginny sighed and stood up moving over to Hermione and slowly took Gabriel from her, who happily went to the redhead. '' Whether you want to or not, you need to. '' She told her friend seriously.

Without another word the three of them left, leaving Hermione and Draco standing ackwardly in her living room.

'' He is getting big. '' Draco finally said clearing his throat.

Hermione nodded, crossing her arms. '' Draco, what are you really doing here? '' He could hear the defensiveness in her voice. She didn't trust him. Would she ever trust him again.

He rake his fingers through his hair and sat back down in the chair. '' I wanted to apologize for everything. You have to know it wasn't really me. ''

Hermione scoffed. '' Are you kidding me? It was you. It was the OLD you. The you from school with the same closed minded attitude as your father! It was as if nothing had ever changed. And you know what, that really showed me that this..'' She pointed at him waving her finger up and down. '' This right here in front of me. This guy who actually seems to care, and is kind, and the person I thought I wanted. Isn't real. No matter what you will always have the ways you were raised with and no matter how much you try to cover it, it will always be a part of you. '' She was so angry she could feel the prick at the back of her eyes warning her tears were on their way.

Draco stood up and moved over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, staring down into her eyes with the same look she used to see in them. The one of kindness and understanding and that one emotion she couldn't seem to put her finger on. '' Yes, Hermione, you are right. That will always be a part of who I am because it is my past. It was what I had known for the majority of my life. But that does not mean that it everything that I am. I swear to you that that is not who I truly am. The person that you had lunch with, and drinks with, and long talks with.. That is the real me. ''

Hermione looked away from him closing her eyes. '' How can I know that that is the truth? All I have to go off of is the way you responded after your accident. After I sat there with you every day doing everything I could to heal you. After taking you in. Everything. You turned your back on me. On Harry, and on Ron. And then..then, Gabriel. '' She shook her head tears filling her eyes as she the memories flooded her mind.

He squeezed her shoulders tightly. '' Hermione, I was stupid. There is no other explanation. I had let my father brainwash me into believing what he said was truth because it was all I had to go off of. I didn't remember ANYTHING except for what I remembered at your house. His version just seemed more reasonable. I didn't realize I had changed and I couldn't believe I would change because of how strongly I had felt the memories of pureblood and .. ''

She looked at him slowly. '' Is it so hard to believe that you could change and do good, instead of evil?

He gave her a lopsided smirk. '' Yeah, it kind of is. I hurt so many people and spent most of my life not regretting it and feeling that I was superior. For me its like saying Voldemort could have been good had he not been killed. '' He raised a brow at her.

'' You are too hard on yourself, Draco.. '' She said quietly. '' Everyone makes mistakes, you need to understand that. ''

'' And so do you. '' He placed his finger beneath her chin to make her look at him, his eyes meeting hers. '' We all make mistakes, Hermione. Granted mine was a rather large hard to forgive mistake, but its not the mistakes we make that should matter. Its what we do once we realize we have made them that should count. And I do plan on making things right, Hermione Granger. '' He stared deep into her eyes and that was when she saw it. She realized what the emotion she had seen in his eyes had been even before the accident. It had been love.

Before she could speak his lips came down to meet hers. The moment was incredibly. The warmth from his lips washing over hers, was so calming. She inhaled and could smell nothing but his true scent. The very masculan, woodsy scent that was all him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with the passion she hadn't been aware was still alive inside her.

Six months later..

As the reception began to wind down Draco looked to his beautiful bride, who now had dark circles appearing beneath her eyes. She had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was a mess from dancing and laughing all night, her make up was beginning to wear off and she was continuing tugging at her white dress that looked like it was hugging her just a little too tight. He couldn't help but smile. He was the luckiest man in the world. He made his way over to Hermione who was surrounded by Harry, Ron and Ginny who was holding Gabriel who was talking non stop about merlin only knew what. He placed his arm around her and kissed her temple softly.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled happily. '' Should we tell them now? '' She asked and looking back to her friends as they all stared at the newly married couple with anticipation and confusion on their faces.

'' Yes, I think now is a perfect time, Mrs. Malfoy. '' He grinned at her.

'' TELL US WHAT? '' Ginny finally blurted and Harry and Ron chimed in. '' Yeah what she said. ''

Hermione looked to all her friends, taking Gab from Ginny and held him close. '' I'm pregnant. ''

The boys whoops and hollared patting Draco on the back and congradulating him but what caught Hermione off guard was that Ginny was just staring at her. '' Are you serious? '' She finally said.

Hermione nodded with a smile and the reaction Hermione had expected finally came about as Ginny squeaked and hugged her tightly.

'' Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you, Hermione. '' She said happily. '' I have something I want to tell everyone too, though. '' She said giving the group a nervous look.

'' What are you pregnant too? '' Draco said with a smirk and laughing it off with the guys.

Ginny blinked at him before looking to Hermione and smiling. '' Yes, I am. ''

At that moment so much happened at once it was hard to keep up. Ron switched between angry, excited, and anxious all at once. Draco had started coughing as if he had something caught in his throat , completely caught off guard that his joke had been right, and Harry had fainted.

Hermione hugged her friend tightly and laughed looking at their boys. Yes, this was the way things were supposed. This was what life was all about. Friendship and love. You could make it through anything as long as you had your friends by your side.


End file.
